


Призрачная радость

by chubush



Series: Ghostwheel [2]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колесу-Призраку нравится общаться и с Логрусом, и с Лабиринтом. Это так забавно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрачная радость

_Место действия: Где-то в Хаосе_

— Я давно тебя не видел.

— Правда?

Голос Колеса-Призрака был тусклым и унылым. Встревоженный Логрус подлетел ближе, стараясь окружить объект притязаний со всех сторон.

— Где ты был?

— В тенях Амбера. И это, на секундочку, не твое дело.

Ускользнув от щупалец, Призрак ловко избежал прикосновения. Плохое настроение явно не влияло на его скорость и реакцию.

— Ты подумал над моим предложением?

— Угу. Лучше б не думал.

— И?

— Тебе нужен не я. Тебе нужен способ влияния на Мерлина. Это, что и говорить, очень разумно, но обидно.

Логрус озадаченно застыл. Призрак продолжал:

— Мне так хочется, чтобы кому-то был нужен прежде всего я, а потом мои родственные связи.

Расплывшись множеством сверкающих отростков, Логрус уточнил очень аккуратно и спокойно:

— Ты разговаривал с Лабиринтом?

— Ну да. А как ты узнал?

— Его почерк не узнать трудно.

К Призраку метнулись щупальца, но он был настороже — исчез и появился чуть вдали. Сделав вид, что не имеет отношения к поведению щупалец, Логрус сказал:

— Конечно, я учитываю, что ты сын Мерлина. Но с моим желанием сделать тебя своим партнером этот факт не связан. Совсем. Позволь, я докажу. Есть очень приятные способы...

— Лабиринт объяснил мне, что нельзя допускать чужого проникновения в свои структуры. Это неприлично и даже опасно. К тому же, по его мнению, тебе нельзя доверять.

— Да ну?

— Правда, после этого он пытался совместить свой узор с моим. Нелогично.

Логрус превратился в Змея и прошипел:

— Мне нужно срочно поговорить с одним копытным. Необходимо объяснить ему, что ты — неприкосновенен.

— Почему?

— Ты — сын Повелителя Хаоса.

— И только? Знаешь ли, у меня и в Амбере полно родственников...

— И ты занят!

Логрус исчез. Оставшись в одиночестве, Призрак захихикал, вспыхнул радостным ожиданием и переместился следом за Логрусом. Разговор Сил нельзя было пропускать.


End file.
